


Waiting by Your Grave

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Immortality, M/M, No Explanations, Sarcasm, Steter Week 2020, failed due to immortality, image prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Immortality isn't as glamorous as you may think. Sometimes it's just clawing your way out of the grave while your immortal boyfriend watches.For day 5 of Steter Week
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850872
Comments: 13
Kudos: 425





	Waiting by Your Grave

Peter woke in darkness, dirt heavy on top of him. The once horrifying feeling of finding himself buried (mostly) alive was now simply overshadowed by his annoyance. He tore through the bag he was wrapped in and was immediately showered with dirt.

Of course.

He began clawing through the dirt, grumbling the whole way about dirt, his clothes (ruined), hunters (annoying), his nails (also ruined), proper burials (excessive and unnecessary) and god damned semi-trucks (the worst). Digging a hole straight up was harder than you might think. When he finally felt fresh air instead of more soil he scrabbled against the loose dirt to pull his head out.

It might not have been the most elegant but it wasn’t like there was anyone there to see him.

Then his hand met grass. Wet grass.

Peter paused, still buried chest deep in the dirt. The grass was wet but the dirt he was buried in wasn’t. He certainly wasn’t. He looked up and saw raindrops through the clear umbrella held over him. He followed the hand holding it and found Stiles at the other end, another umbrella held in his other hand to keep himself dry.

“You could help, you know,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m holding the umbrella,” Stiles said blandly.

“Ah, yes, very helpful.”

“Well I wasn’t stupid enough to get run over by a semi. Twice.”

“I did not- twice?” Peter paused again in pulling himself out.

“She reversed back over you,” Stiles said, unable to contain a little laugh.

“Rude.”

“Well, apparently you have a reputation,” Stiles said. He took a slight step back as Peter heaved himself out of the hole, though he did keep the umbrella over him to keep him perfectly dry.

“Aw, don’t be upset sweetheart, I’m sure you’ve a reputation as well.”

“ _I_ have results,” Stiles scoffed, holding the umbrella out for Peter to take. “Which, frankly, is far more useful.”

“Not enough for you to help me out of a hole, though.”

“You know the rules. You get yourself in a hole, you get yourself out.”

“All the love really does go out of the relationship after a while, doesn’t it?” Peter asked, feigning hurt.

“Oh please,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes as they approached the car. He knocked on the trunk before leaning against the side of it. “I got you a present, happy now?”

Peter hummed noncommittally before he opened the trunk. Inside he found a hunter, tied and gaged. Her struggle stopped momentarily when he opened in and she stared at him with wide eyes. The scent of her anger slowly being overtaken by fear.

“Aw, this is sweet,” Peter said with a smirk, Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “Very reminiscent of our first date.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles said, throwing his hands up, as much as he could with the umbrella. “I swear, if you keep calling the parking garage a date one day you’re going to crawl out of a hole and I’m _not_ going to be there.”

The hunter in the truck started trying to wriggle and shout again, only for Peter to close the lid over her again. He prowled around the car to cage Stiles against it, their umbrella’s bumping and letting a little bit of rain drip through.

“I love you,” he said as he nuzzled against him. “There is no one I’d rather spend eternity with.”

“Well, I love you too,” Stiles said softly, before pushing him away. “But you are absolutely filthy. Let’s get you clean. You’re stupidly pedantic about cleanliness before murder.”

“It’s hard to enjoy it as much when I’m covered in soil.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, his fond smile belayed his annoyance. Immortality might not be as fun as people expected it to be. It was actually sort of scary and dark and miserable.

But it was easier with someone beside him.

He wouldn’t give Peter up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to learn how to rate things. And tag. And use Warnings -_-


End file.
